What Happens On A Rainy Day
by The Captured Ones
Summary: (PruCan!) Prussia(Gilbert) hates thunderstorms. He always has to be around Germany(Ludwig) or Canada(Matthew), his lover. But what happens when they can't be there?


I also published this on Quotev under .angelsbloom. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think about it!)

 _Edit: Added a little more details. :)_

It was a cold day as the storm-gray clouds rumbled ominously in the sky while the harsh winter winds stripped the few remaining dead leaves from the brittle tree branches. Gilbert peeked out the curtained windows and visibly shivered at the sight. The clouds seemed like they were about to summon some malicious being but in reality, it was only about to rain. And storms did not sit well with Gilbert. Gilbert quickly walked back to the safety of his room and turned on the television. He jumped from channel to channel and eventually settled on the news channel since there was nothing else to watch that was really that interesting. The rain was starting to fall. He could hear it right now. Gil wrapped a blanket around himself tightly, a headache slowly growing.

' It's raining dogs and cats today in Vancouver! It's estimated that there is a 70 percent chance that this storm will be a thunderstorm. This-'

Gilbert quickly turned off the television. The news had only worsened his growing headache and he started to take in little gasps.

'Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie.' Gil thought, practically chanting his name like a prayer.

Thinking of Matthew, his Birdie, calmed him down slightly, though he still had that headache. Gilbert tentatively rubbed his temples in an effort to calm the headache. Thunder exploded suddenly and Gilbert let out a cry of pure terror, forgetting about his attempt to calm the now-raging headache. His pale hand searched around wildly for his iPod and when he found it, popped the earbuds in and pressed 'Play'. The soothing voice of Vienna Teng singing made his mind and body relax as he listened to the soft lullaby-like song. Thunder boomed once again but Gilbert just turned up the volume, still afraid, but the thought of Matthew and hearing the lullaby made him a little less scared and more like somthing was protecting him instead. The storm was like a fearsome monster and he was the defenseless child, but Matthew and the lullaby were the stuffed animals and the light. They drove the monster and the fear it caused him, away. Gilbert curled up in his blanket and hummed or occasionally sang lyrics of the song till he was drowsy. The last words he sang before he fell asleep were, " Beautiful world that you see...in the morning.."

* * *

Matthew was jolted out of his daze when the sound of rain plinking down on the glass window of his small bookstore. His thoughts immediately flashed to Gilbert, his long-time boyfriend. 'Oh maple,' Matthew thought worriedly as he tried to hurry up with updating the book inventory which was a surprisingly hard thing to do, 'Gil's terrified of storms..I hope he remembered to listen to that lullaby I found a few years back..It might help him until I come back..'

Just as he had finished updating the inventory, a loud slamming noise was heard, followed by a loud " _Is anyone here?"._ Matthew sighed, as he went to deal with the customer. And then came another. And another. There were more than expected in this kind of weather. After a few more people had come and gone, Matthew quickly cleaned up and closed the shop before anyone else could come in. Matthew sprinted to his car, half a block away, and drove to his shared home with Gilbert, quite over the speed limit of 25. It was almost a miracle that Matthew did not crash.

* * *

"Gil!" Matthew yelled out when he rushed into the house, soaking wet, expecting that Gilbert was huddled up in the living room and answer him. When he did not hear a reply, Matthew searched for him in the bathroom, the kitchen, and finally, in the bedroom. Then there was Gilbert, huddled up in a blanket, earbuds plugged in, and mouth slightly agape as he was sleeping. Matthew smiled at the sight. He was adorable.

He walked over to Gilbert and stroked his hair softly before kissing his forehead. Matthew exited the bedroom to shower and when he returned, he settled himself into the bed with Gilbert. As he took the earbuds out of Gilbert's ears, he couldn't help but want to listen to the last few moments of the song for a few seconds. Matthew smiled at the familiar song and hummed as the last lyrics echoed in his mind.

 _"Everything's fine in the morning"_  
Matthew turned off the iPod and put it at the top of the drawer.

 _"The rain will be gone in the morning"_  
Matthew snuggled back into the bed.

 _"But I'll still be here..."_  
Matthew kissed Gilbert's forehead once again and wrapped his arm around him before falling asleep.

 _"In the morning.."_

(I love you)


End file.
